the sunny place
by eofiyv
Summary: Ini adalah tentang bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto menghancurkan hidup seseorang; merenggut kemanusiannya, mengubahnya menjadi monster dalam sangkar besi. Segalanya akan lebih baik jika Hinata menginginkannya mati. Tetapi gadis itu datang dengan senyum—menyembuhkan luka dan mengusir mimpi buruk. Catatan: bahagia selamanya tidak berlaku bagi monster. Naruto/Hinata. {Prolog}


**NARUTO** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sunny Place © Eofiyv  
**

 **Warning:** Standard warning applied. AU, dengan makhluk supernatural karangan.

* * *

 **You didn't love her.**

 _You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was just good for your ego. Or, Or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her._

 _Because you don't destroy people you love._

 **-Grey's Anatomy-**

* * *

 **0**

{ prologue }

* * *

 **Naruto**

Tirai jendela kamarnya disibak dan ia terbangun. Naruto mengusap wajahnya, tidurnya kali ini terasa hampa sekaligus melegakan tanpa mimpi tentang seorang gadis yang mengamuk dengan brutal dan membuang segala keanggunannya.

Di antara kesadaran yang baru setengah, suara melengking ibunya, dan potongan-potongan kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya, Naruto menyadari satu hal—sudah satu bulan lebih sejak pertama kali ia dihantui mimpi-mimpi itu.

Naruto memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut ngilu. Ia memang telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Naruto membatin dan merasakan napasnya sedikit sesak; _seperti menghancurkan hidup seseorang_. Tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkan rasa bersalah ini. Dan ia tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya seolah ia tak berdosa.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan, Naruto berpikir ia telah terlalu lama bersembunyi dan rasa bersalah ini mulai membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Memang sudah saatnya ia melakukan sesuatu.

.

Maka hari itu, ia berlari seperti kesetanan mengejar kereta pagi. Langit kelabu dan hujan turun sedikit-sedikit. Gedung tua di hadapannya sama muramnya dengan cuaca di luar, tetapi ramai dengan para petugas masyarakat dan orang-orang sipil lain dengan urusan mereka yang entah apa. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka punya kepentingan yang sama dengannya. Sungguh malang.

Naruto menelan ludah dan mengatur napasnya yang sedikit sesak—seharusnya ia berdiri di tempat ini sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan bukannya bersikap pengecut dengan terus menerus memasang topeng berupa senyum lebar di wajahnya dan berpura-pura tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Ia bertanya tentang Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis itu kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Sang resepsionis tidak tersenyum mendengarnya, "Nona Hyuuga ada di bagian penanganan khusus."

"Antarkan aku kesana."

Dua orang petugas masyarakat—yang tidak terlalu disukainya, dengan raut masam dan sikap kelewat serius—memandunya menuju gedung lain yang terletak agak jauh dari gedung utama. Mereka tampak begitu berhati-hati, mata memicing sepanjang perjalanan seolah akan ada monster yang datang menyerang jika mereka lengah sedikit. Mungkin itu benar, di tempat seperti ini. Naruto dapat merasakan sisa-sisa jerit keputusasaan dan kesakitan dari lorong-lorong gelap yang mereka lewati dan pintu-pintu berkarat yang tampak diisolasi. Dan ia adalah bajingan yang mengirim seorang gadis ke neraka ini.

Ketika para petugas itu memerintahkannya untuk menjalani rangkaian pemeriksaan aneh dan mengenakan pakaian pelindung mirip seragam astronot, Naruto yakin apapun yang telah disebabkannya pada gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang remeh. Dan napasnya kembali sesak, rasanya ia ingin berlari ke tempat tidurnya lalu meringkuk lagi di sana.

Bersembunyi seperti biasanya.

.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Naruto tidak menemukan jawaban dan tidak ingin menjawab. Pandangannya terkunci pada langit-langit, jendela dengan pemandangan kereta api di luar sana, dan lantai tempatnya berpijak—apapun kecuali gadis ini. Naruto tidak sanggup menatapnya. Mungkin saja ada kebencian dan kesakitan di mata gadis itu. Naruto tidak ingin melihatnya.

"A-ah—maaf, Naruto-san. Bukannya aku bermaksud tidak ramah, tapi aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan datang kesini... _G-Gomenasai_ , Naruto-san!"

Naruto mencoba menatapnya. Gadis itu cantik, walaupun berkulit sangat pucat. Gerak-geriknya yang canggung membuatnya terlihat lucu sekaligus menyedihkan. Ia akan lebih cantik lagi seandainya tak ada bekas-bekas luka dan suntikan di sekujur tubuhnya. Juga memar-memar yang entah darimana.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Jangan meminta maaf. Panggil saja aku Naruto, kalau pakai sufiks - _san_ malah jadi terkesan canggung ... haha." Naruto memaksakan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum padanya.

Berbeda dari yang Naruto duga, gadis itu tidak menatapnya dengan kebencian atau kekosongan atau apapun. Sebaliknya, pandangan itu terlihat hidup dengan sinar hangat yang malu-malu dan pesona kekanakan. Agak terlalu polos untuk gadis seumur dia.

"Hinata," Naruto harus meyelesaikan segalanya hari ini—ia harus. Ia tidak ingin pulang dengan sia-sia, bermimpi buruk lagi, menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut lagi selama berminggu-minggu seperti orang bodoh. Dibayangi rasa bersalah yang cepat atau lambat akan membuatnya gila.

"Iya, Naruto-kun?"

 _Ah, dia memanggilmu dengan sufiks -kun. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?_

"Aku—" _aku minta maaf_ . _Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku._ "Uuh—apa aku mengenalmu?" Oh Tuhan, Tuhan—betapa bodohnya ia. Naruto meremas tangannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti dikejar maut; kata-kata itu sudah di ujung lidah, tetapi rasanya berat sekali di ucapkan.

Bodoh sekali ia mengatakan itu. Karena sekarang wajah Hinata berubah lain.

"E-eh, kau tahu, aku ini agak pelupa. Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum hari itu, tapi aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku merasa benar-benar pernah melihatmu- _ttebayo_! Ehehe." Naruto menyaring kata-katanya sebisa mungkin, khawatir satu atau dua kesalahan kata lagi dan Hinata akan mengamuk. Benaknya berulang kali memperingatkan: yang di hadapanmu ini bukan lagi manusia, dan semua itu adalah kesalahanmu.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatku, Naruto-kun. K-Kita ini satu sekolah." Mata gadis itu bersinar jenaka, "Sepertinya penyakit lupamu benar-benar parah, Naruto-kun."

"O-oh, begitu ya … Aku benar-benar lupa—hehe. Kau tidak marah kalau aku tidak mengenalimu kan, Hinata?"

"Tentu saja tidak. A-Aku bisa maklum kalau Naruto-kun tidak mengenaliku. Aku memang tidak terlalu menonjol seperti Naruto-kun. Dan kita tidak sekelas."

Naruto menatap Hinata. Sebenarnya dulu ia sedikit mengingat gadis ini; Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu yang tidak mengikuti klub apapun di sekolah dan payah dalam ketahanan fisik. Sesekali ia melihatnya bermain bersama Kiba dan bocah Aburame itu, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar peduli. Atau mencoba untuk peduli.

Sebelum kejadian itu.

"Jadi, Hinata—" _kenapa_ _kau melakukan itu? Apa kau tidak menyesal? Bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah ini?_ "—apa kau menyukaiku?" Naruto membungkam mulutnya. _Pertanyaan bodoh lagi! Sudah pasti gadis ini menyukaiku—_

"Ti-Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" jawab gadis itu tenang. Raut wajahnya sedikit bingung.

 _—tidak?_

Naruto mengangkat alis. Ia barusan tidak salah dengar, kan? Apakah selama ini ia hanya terlalu percaya diri? Atau Hinata ini memang semacam martir bodoh yang suka mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain.

 _Omong kosong, mana mungkin ka utidak menyukaiku! Jika kau memang begitu, kalau kau tidak mempedulikanku, kenapa kau_ —

"Kalau begitu, baguslah," Meskipun merasa sangat heran, Naruto mengulum senyum lega, "Karena aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai, hehe." Setidaknya, dengan begitu gadis ini takkan terluka.

 _—kenapa kau melindungiku, Hinata?_

"Haruno Sakura, bukan?" Hinata memasang seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Hyuuga Hinata, sepertinya gadis ini cukup menarik dan menyenangkan. Kenapa baru setelah peristiwa laknat itu Naruto mengenalnya?

 _Kenapa seseorang sepertimu bersedia mengorbankan nyawa untukku?_

"Se-Semua orang tahu itu, Naruto-kun. Kau mencuri bunga di depan kantor kepala sekolah, dan berlari-lari di koridor mengejarnya. Aku emngingatnya sejelas hari kemarin; waktu itu heboh sekali."

"Mengejarnya sambil menyatakan cinta, ya. Dan aku ditolak mentah-mentah. Tapi aku akan berusaha lagi- _ttebayo_!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihatnya, senyum terkembang di pipi hingga matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Hinata cantik—sangat cantik. Sayang sekali Naruto membuatnya takkan pernah bisa merona lagi. "Te-Tentu saja, itu Naruto-kun yang kukenal."

Naruto menatap senyum itu. Tulus. Sesuatu dari cara Hinata tersenyum dan berucap menenangkan ketakutan yang membuat perutnya bergejolak sejak tadi. Kehangatan yang Hinata pancarkan seolah mengatakan; tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku mengerti, aku memaafkanmu. Dan segala hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa semakin rendah. Uzumaki Naruto, pecundang besar yang sesumbar datang ke mari untuk memohon maaf, tapi tak mampu mengatakan satu pun hal yang berguna.

Satu hal yang Naruto syukuri dari kunjungannya hari ini adalah— akhirnya ia mengetahui gadis itu tidak menyukainya, jadi ia takkan membuat gadis itu lebih hancur lagi. Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa bersahabat dengan Hinata, mengunjunginya setiap hari sebagai penebus dosa. Menemaninya dan memberinya semangat. Dan mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya dikatakan.

Mungkin.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa berteman, Hinata." Naruto menawarkan tangannya pada Hinata, berusaha membuang keraguan, "Jadi kapan aku bisa kesini lagi?"

"Kapanpun kau mau, kau bisa datang Naruto-kun." Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum—lagi.

Senyum yang menghancurkan Naruto

.

 **BLAM**

Pintu besi tertutup di belakangnya, memisahkannya dari tempat di mana kehidupan yang tak lagi bisa kausebut hidup berputar di dalamnya. Ia telah berjanji pada Hinata bahwa ia akan kembali, tetapi rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkah. Senyum gadis itu masih terngiang di benaknya bagai hantu yang tak kunjung pergi—mengingatkannya akan masa depan seseorang yang telah ia renggut, akan dirinya yang mulai saat ini terikat karena suatu kesalahan.

Naruto tahu, nanti malam ia akan bermimpi buruk lagi.

Mungkin lebih buruk dibandingkan biasanya.

 **[tbc]**

* * *

 **a/n:** jadi ini cerita yang sudah saya plot sejak tahun ... 2012? Atau 2013. _Patheic, I know_. Saya termasuk penulis yang lambat, tapi fanfic ini sudah punya setidaknya tiga atau empat chapter dan saya akan berusaha menyicil supaya nggak terlantar lagi. Omong-omong, kalau bingung tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Naruto dan Hinata sebelum ini, penjelasannya ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya berhubung ini masih prolog. Bersedia memberi _feedback_ kah?


End file.
